


In the Dark

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Cas slamming you against the wall and having his way with you. (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/70039024666/dirtyspnimagines-found-gif-on-google-but-it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

Warnings: Smut, oral, cursing

Fic:

It had been a long day, the hunt you had been on was finally over and all you wanted to do was throw yourself on your bed and sleep for about five days. You said goodnight to the boys and Cas and headed off toward your room, tugging your hunting gear along with you. Cas’ image stuck in your head; your eyes had probably lingered on him for too long, but there was nothing you could do about that now. His bright blue eyes, the disheveled hair you just wanted to run your fingers through, and his blood splattered clothes that you just wanted to tear off his body; your thoughts made you smile as you reached your room. You opened your door and stepped inside. Before you can flip the light switch to light your room, you feel a hand push you back roughly against your door, shutting it. Panicking, you pull a knife from the sheath at your hip.

The person grabs your wrist, “Wait, it’s just me.”

“Cas?” you ask, confused, “What are you doing here?” Finding Cas in your bedroom was a shock.

He takes the knife and your hunting bag out of your hands and tosses them to the side. Instead of answering your question, he kisses you. His lips are soft and warm and the feeling makes your own lips part. He sucks your bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking. “Cas,” you whisper.

“If you want me to stop, tell me,” he says.

“Don’t stop,” you reply.

His lips move to your neck and he sucks the skin between his teeth while his hands begin to unbutton your shirt. The clothing falls to the floor. Your bra is next, quickly followed by your shoes, socks, pants, and panties. You realize you’re completely naked while Cas is completely clothed. You’re glad that the lights are off; otherwise he’d be able to see the blush that crossed your face. Cas moves away from you and you hear the rustle of clothes. In a moment, Cas’ naked body is pressed hard against you, forcing you against the door. His lips continue sucking marks on your body, making you moan. You can feel his hands tracing lines on your body, touching every bit of you he can reach. His tongue circles one of your nipples before he sucks it into his mouth. One of his hands moves to your other breast and rolls the nipple between his fingers.

The lack of light causes you to feel every sensation more strongly than you usually would. His hand that’s not groping your breast moves down your body, two fingers circle your entrance and feel how wet you are. “Cas,” you whine. He thrusts the same two fingers into you roughly, causing you to gasp. Your breathing becomes heavy as he pumps in and out of you, his fingers curling and hitting your sweet spot.

Suddenly, he pulls his fingers out of you. You make a whining sound that you didn’t even know you could make. His lips leave your body and you can just barely see his outline as he moves his fingers to his mouth. You can hear wet noises as he sucks your juices from his fingers. “You taste so good,” Cas says before kissing down your body, “I want more.”

“Castiel,” you moan as his tongue flicks at your clit. Your fingers twist into his hair.

“Hold on tight,” Cas warns. He lifts one of your legs over his shoulder, then the other. His hands grab your ass as he stands up and slides your body up the door. You squeal and grip his hair tightly.

His tongue licks up your slit before he sucks your clit into his mouth. Cas makes a moaning sound that sends vibrations through your body. You can feel heat pooling in your core.

Cas thrusts his tongue inside of you and begins eating you out. He nudges your clit with his nose. All of his actions cause you to buck your hips forward and pull his face towards you. Your head falls back, hitting the door. The feeling of Cas’ tongue inside you is causing the knot in your stomach to pull tighter and tighter. Your walls flutter around his tongue and he just keeps going. The knot in your stomach breaks and you cum, crying out as you do. Cas wiggles, your legs falling from his shoulders. Your body drops down the door and you squeal again, “Cas!” He catches you so that your legs are on either side of his waist.

“Cas, what was that?” you ask.

“I watched you while we were on the hunt. The way you move when you fight makes me want you. The way you keep fighting, even when your hurt, makes me want to take care of you; in every way possible. The way you look at me drives me crazy, and the way you just said goodnight told me you want me too,” he whispers in your ear.

Your legs wrap around his waist and pull him tight to you. You can feel something hard prodding you and you know what’s about to happen. One of his arms wraps beneath you, holding you up. His other hand is placed against the door besides your head. His forehead rests on yours and you wish the lights were on now. You wish you could see his face, especially those blue eyes. Instead, you take his face between your hands, feeling his features beneath your fingertips. You brush one of your thumbs over his cheekbone; the fingers of your other hand trace his lips and they part under your touch.

“You’re right Cas, I do want you,” you say before pressing your lips to his. You can taste yourself on him, but you don’t mind. His tongue finds its way into your mouth as he lines himself up with your entrance. He pushes into you slowly, causing you both to moan. You hold tight to his shoulders as you feel him pull back and thrust towards you again. The way he stretches you and the angle he enters you at are perfect. His thrusts become faster and harder and your already sensitive cunt grips at him.

“Y/N,” he grunts, “you feel so good around me.” One of your hands wraps around his back and holds him close to you as your back begins to arch of the door. His thrusts continue and before long, he’s cuming inside you and your walls clench hard around him. This orgasm hits you harder than the first and you cry out before struggling to catch your breath.

“Cas, that was amazing. I’m glad you decided to do this,” you say.

Cas smiles against your skin, “So am I.”


End file.
